Who's the MVP?
Who's the MVP? is the 20th episode of Season 2 of Basket Sponge. It is the 41st overall episode of the series. Plot Larry wants to win "Most Valuable Player" at the team's award ceremony, but Lexi thinks she can beat him; Justin Hunt revives Edison and Philbert to sabotage the award ceremony. Story Hunt slowly walks around his dark lair; we see him pull a lever, and a small chamber begins to ignite with electricity Justin: (chuckling) Arise, my creations. Arise. Edison: (arises) I arised. Philbert: (arises) Arsose. Edison: Oh, yes. Pardon my language. Justin: You're back! Wonderful! Now, I can finally get my revenge- Edison: Technically, we're not your creations, by the way. Justin: Oh, really? What were you 5 minutes ago? Edison: Dead. Justin: And what are you now? Philbert: Revived. Justin: That makes you MINE. Edison: But, Sir, we're human beigns- Justin: MINE. Philbert: (sigh) Yes, Sir. Justin: Now, go to Bikini Bottom. And unleash my wrath upon the Bulldogs! Bring me every last one of them! Edison: Not just LeBron? Justin: Oh ho ho. My wrath has grown to so much more. Philbert: Sir- Justin: To Bikini Bottom! Now! Edison: How do we know when to capture them? Justin: (shows them a video screen of the Bulldogs' gym) I've been watching them on this camera screen for several months, now. Edison: That's creepy. Philbert: #stalkeralert Justin: Shuddap! Now, LeBron has stated the team is holding an award ceremony tonight. All residents of Bikini Bottom will gather at The Krusty Krab at 10 pm. I want you to sabatoge the event. Edison: We're on it, Sir! Philbert: Aye-aye! Justin: And if you fail, you know what happens. Edison: Off with our heads. Philbert: #aliceinwonderland Justin: GO! (sends them away) changes to Larry and Lexi arm wrestling in the Bulldogs' gym Larry: (struggling) Grrrr.......... Lexi: (winning) …. wins, as Larry's arm hits the table Larry: DANG IT! I've never lost! Lexi: Well, now you have. Larry: Grrr... SpongeBob: Good job, Lexi! Patrick: (drooling) That's my babe! Squidward: Finally, someone around here who can teach Larry a lesson. Larry: Shuddap! Arm strength isn't everything! Lexi: You don't think I could beat you? Larry: Show me watcha got, woman. and Larry charge at eachother Lexi: (picks up Larry and slams him down and stomps on him) cheers Lexi: Good try, Larry. Larry: Grrrr....atleast I can beat you in BASKETBALL! That's what really matters here! LeBron: Oh, snap, sounds like a match of 1-on-1 to me! Krabs: Oh yeah! Larry: (getting nervious) Wait.....uh....really.... Lexi: What's the matter, Larry? You scared? Larry: (sweating vigorously) Umm, well, you see......my doctor recommended... Lexi: (violently grabs his shoulders) 1-on-1. NOW. Larry: (gulp) Of course. rest of the team gets on the bleachers LeBron: Lexi vs Larry. First to score 5 baskets win. Ready....set....PLAY! dribbles down the court; Lexi scoops the ball out of his hand and makes a layup on the other end Larry: What? Impossible! gets the ball, dribbles down, but she steals it a 2nd time and makes a layup Larry: How are you doing that? Lexi: (wink) gets the ball again, and dribbles to the 3-point line; he shoots, but she blocksk his shot; she takes the ball and swishes from the half-court line Larry: This is getting PERSONAL! takes the ball violently down the court; he shoots and misses; she gets the rebound and dribbles down the court and dunks LeBron: One more basket, and Lexi will win! Larry: Not on MY WATCH! dribbles to the half-court line and tries to shoot but he airballs; Lexi catches it and shoots all the way from the other end of the court, and swishes perfectly Larry: GRRR!!! You know what happened to the LAST person that was better than me? shoves Larry into a box and mails him to Cleveland Patrick: All better! LeBron: Lol. Maybe he'll be back in time for the award cermony tonight. Krabs: At the Krusty Krab! It's great for business! (eyes turn into $$$) Squidward: I wanted to go to Taco Hell.... Krabs: Hey! SpongeBob: What kind of awards will be given out? LeBron: Well, we've got Stupidest... Patrick: Me! LeBron: Fattest... Krabs: Me! LeBron: Smallest... Plankton: (sigh) Me... LeBron: Most Improved... SpongeBob: Me! LeBron: Biggest Jerk. cuts to an airplane flying Larry: (muffled voice from inside) Me! cuts back to the Bulldogs' gym LeBron: And many others. Squidward: What about MVP? Krabs: Larry won it last year. Lexi: But he's not winning it THIS year! LeBron: Why not? Lexi: Well, you just saw me beat him! LeBron: Yeah, but he's the biggest threat to other teams. Lexi: Are you kidding? I've scored more than him, and I've only been here for one season! LeBron: Well, I'll make my mind up before the ceremony. Patrick: It better be Lexi! It's so obvious! Lexi: Thanks, Patrick. Patrick: I got you, bae. LeBron: Well, practice is dismissed. I'll be seeing you all tonight at the Krusty Krab at 10 pm. Squidward: Is it too late to switch to Taco Hell? Krabs: Squidward! night, outside the Krusty Krab Edison: (outisde) Stick to the plan, Phil. Philbert: Roger that, Ed. each put on chicken suits, and waddle inside Krabs: Ladies and gentlefish, settle down now... place is crowded, everyone is having their own converstaions at their tables Krabs: Ahem! Is this microphone on? Squidward: Mr. Krabs, that's a spoon. Krabs: (looks at it) ….is this spoon on? LeBron: (gets a microphone) Can I have you attention please. listens attentively Krabs: Filthy jerks...... LeBron: We're about to begin the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs' second annual Award Ceremony! claps Krabs: Don't forget to but extra Krabby Patties! cricket, cricket..... Krabs: You people piss me off..... (waddles away) LeBron: Now, without further ado, I'd like to present a metal to each and every one of my players, simply for participating in the soon-to-be-over season. claps LeBron: First up, SpongeBob SquarePant! crowd claps as SpongeBob walks up to the stage, receives his award, and fist-bumps LeBron LeBron: Next up, Squidward Tentalces! appears to be gone LeBron: Has anyone seen Squidward? SpongeBob: He was just here! cuts to Squidward eating tacos at Taco Hell Carlos: Es muy bien? Squidward: Si, un juegete. Si, mucho! cuts back to the ceremony LeBron: Alriiight. Next up, Eugine Krabs! cricket, cricket..... Krabs: (receieves the award) You still piss me off.... LeBron: Next, Larry the Lobster! is also missing Patrick: (whispers into LeBron's ear) LeBron: Oh, riiight. Forgot about that. Patrick: Yeah. LeBron: Moving on. Next up we have our newest player, Lexi Flynn! audience claps as she goes on stage and receives her award Patrick: (whistles and hollers at her) You're sexy babe! LeBron: And last, but certainly least....Patrick Star! goes on stage, as no one aplauds Patrick: Woo-hoo! (starts twerking) My anaconda DON'T! LeBron: Please sit down, Patrick. Now, that's the participation awards. Moving on to the personal- Plankton: What about ME??? LeBron: And you are? Plankton: One of your PLAYERS! LeBron: Hmmm....doesn't ring a bell. Plankton: I've been here since day 1! In fact, 2 seaons! LeBron: Security! Get this little autistic dude outta here! Krabs: Yeah! He's probably trying to steal me formuler! giants dudes pick up Plankton, and chuck him outisde, and he flies toward the Chum Bucket] '''Plankton:' You'll regret this one DAAAAY!!!! (splat) Inside LeBron: Now, on to the personal awards. claps LeBron: The Fattest Player award....none other than, Mr. Krabs! Krabs: Called it! (runs onstage) Thanks, everyone, I love you all! cricket, cricket.... Krabs: YOU PISS ME OFF. Mrs. Puff: (clapping) Woo-hoo! Good job, honey! Krabs: (to the crowd) That's my girlfriend! Also quite fat. Like me. Mrs. Puff: (gets an angry look, runs outside) Krabs: Tee-hee.....well, now she used to be my girlfriend. LeBron: Get off the stage! (punches him off the stage) Next up, Most Improved... audience watches LeBron: SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Yeah! (receives the award) LeBron: Stupidest....take a guess. Audience: PATRICK! LeBron: Yep. Patrick: I'm flattered. (gets his award, sits back down) Lexi: (kisses him) ceremony drags on; we see Edison and Philbert in their chicken costumes Philbert: Is it time to strike yet? Edison: Not yet. Philbert: Well when? Edison: I'll say when. stage LeBron: And now, we have the final, and most important award of the night. This is the most flattering, honorable, and over-all respectable award of the night. It is Most Valuable Player. Patrick: It's you, babe. I just know it. Lexi: I hope so... LeBron: This person has displayed passion, dignity, and- Krabs: GET ON WITH THE DAMN THING. LeBron: (sigh) Fine. The winner of the award is- busts into the restaurant Larry: Hold it right THERE. LeBron: Oh, Larry. What a surprise. Larry: (grabs him by the collar) Listen up, punk. LeBron: (gulp) Pearl: (watching from her table) He's soooo dreamy. Larry: I traveled here by foot. LeBron: …. Larry: From CLEVELAND. LeBron: Whoa.... Larry: Which is ABOVE GROUND, GENIUS. LeBron: No shit, that's mah home slice. Larry: I'll tell ya what's gonna be sliced. You're NECK. If you don't give me that effing award. LeBron: (sweating) I, I....didn't think you were gonna be here. I mean, I know Cleveland's just so far, and... Larry: ZIP IT, NUMBSKULL! runs to him and flips him upside down Larry: AND YOU! Lexi: Yes? (puts her hands on her hips) Larry: You're the ONLY ONE who stands in my way! Lexi: We all know I can beat you up. Easily. Larry: That's not true... team bursts into laughter SpongeBob: Not true? Are you kidding me! Krabs: She can beat all of us up! LeBron: Even me! Larry: (sweating) Yeah, but, I'm stronger than you losers. Lexi: Amuse me. Let's fight again, tough guy. audience begins chanting Audience: FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!!! Lexi: You scared? Larry: I've had enough. (charges at her in rage) kicks him in the face, and he falls down; she stands on top of him and begins stomping him repetitively; she then grabs his arms and twists them until they snap Larry: AHH!!! I surrender! I surrender! Lexi: You know what? I think it's time someone teaches you a lesson. audience is cheering Pearl: Noooooo!!! My dream boat!!!! lights a small rocket, and ties his foot to it Lexi: I think you'll enjoy a trip. A little further than Cleveland this time. Larry: (gulp) How...how far? Neptune? Lexi:'' Further. '''Larry: Where? 'Lexi: Pluto. Larry: That's not even a PLANET! You are sick, woman! Lexi: Bye, bye. and Philbert take off their costumes and run towards the rocket Edison: Omg! That's a limmitted addition TurboBooster 2015! Philbert: Lol. We are such nerds. Let's take this baby! two of them try grabbing the rocket, but it launches into outer space. Larry, Edison, and Philbert blast out of the restaurant LeBron: ….. audience claps LeBron: You people clap for everything. Krabs: Except for me! :( Pearl: Booooo!!!!! Krabs: Oh, atleast I got a “boo” that time. By my own daughter... LeBron: Well, after that long delay, I believe it's time to present this final award of honor. audience cla- LeBron: SHUDDAP! ….... LeBron: The award for Most Valuable Player goes to....Lexi Flynn! audience hesitates LeBron: Now you can clap. audience claps Lexi: (goes on stage) Thank you, LeBron. It is truly an honor. LeBron: You deserved, Lexi. You deserved it. Your skills and strength surpass everyone here, including myself....and I'm an NBA pro. Lexi: Haha, don't say that. LeBron: It's true! Lexi: I know, lol! Just trying to stay a little bit humble...but it's hard. runs on stage and begins making out with her audience claps for them Krabs: Krabby Patties are 1 cent off! …... Krabs: I hate y'all. Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts